


Flowers

by oneplumshortofafruitpie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, also haru koala hugging mako, my weakness is drabbles about how they first say i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneplumshortofafruitpie/pseuds/oneplumshortofafruitpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru bit his lip and furrowed his brow just a bit, so Makoto waits.</p>
<p>"Would you?" Haru starts quietly, "If we could, would you?"</p>
<p>"Would I what, Haru?" Makoto responds, just as quietly, almost afraid to scare off this train of thought Haru seemed to be toiling over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

It was a perfectly warm day, the sun gently shining on them from behind fluffy white clouds. The breeze ruffled the grass and wildflowers, and put ripples upon the pond. They had had some free time today on their visit back to Iwatobi during their—luckily coinciding—University breaks. Haru looked over at Makoto who was kneeling to pet a cat that had wandered in, probably drawn to him like everyone alway is, cats and humans alike.

He looks beautiful this way, happy and familiar in the sunlight that makes him look even more alive. Looking at him like that gave Haru a flash of a memory. He glanced around at the flowers at his feet and plucked one from the grass. He smiled and walked over to Makoto as he tied the flower into a small loop.

"Makoto."

"Hm?" Makoto gave one last pet to the cat and stood to smile at Haru. Haru gently grabbed Makoto's left hand and slid the flower ring onto his left ring finger.

"Remember when we got married here?" Haru said with a small nostalgic smile on his face. Makoto immediately started giggling, a light blush on his cheeks.

"When we were like four years old? Are we going to renew our vows or something?" Makoto laughed again, in that sweet way Haru loved, with his eyes closed and head tilted to the side.

Makoto opened his eyes then and started looking around them at the ground. Haru let go of his wrist and Makoto walked a few paces away where he bent down. He came back over to stand close with a flower in his hand and this time lifted Haru's left hand to tie on his own makeshift flower ring. He laughed lightly again and allows a brief wistful look at the ring before looking back up into Haru's eyes.

What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Haru was smiling at him rather adoringly, his eyes doing that twinkling thing that Makoto always finds himself entranced by. It took Makoto a while to realize how long they'd been staring at each other when Haru reached for his left hand again and pulled it up to look at the flower placed there instead.

Haru bit his lip and furrowed his brow just a bit, so Makoto waits.

"Would you?" Haru starts quietly, "If we could, would you?"

"Would I what, Haru?" Makoto responds, just as quietly, almost afraid to scare off this train of thought Haru seemed to be toiling over.

"Would you marry me?"

Makoto inhaled sharply as his heart picked up triple time. He could hear it beat in his ears and his whole body prickled with warmth. He watched Haru worry his bottom lip between his teeth while trying to hide beneath his hair, still staring adamantly at the flower on Makoto's finger.

Makoto didn't know how long it took him gain enough control over his body again to pull the hand he was still holding to his lips and kiss Haru's knuckles. Haru immediately looked up to find the happiest smile he'd ever seen on his friend's face, despite the teary eyes. He could feel himself mirror the expression. Makoto pressed his cheek to the tops of Haru's fingers.

"Did you just propose to me?" he tried to sound teasing but it came out sounding watery.

"…Yes. You got to last time." Haru's voice was small and quavering.

Makoto chuckled shakily at the memory of his younger self. He tilted Haru's chin up, wanting to see his whole face right now. Those deep blue eyes searching his own allowed him to say what he wanted to next.

"The only person I've ever wanted to marry is you." Despite how cheesy that came out, he was being sincere, and he watched as Haru's eyes got wide and watery, his eyebrows turned up, and even his lip quivered.

He dropped his head to Makoto's chest, who reached up to rest his hand on Haru's neck and brush his thumb across his cheek. Makoto's eyes widened when Haru wrapped his arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap his legs around his waist. Makoto automatically wrapped his arms around Haru, and couldn't help but take the time to just appreciate the moment, as he's always wished he could just hold Haru this close.

"So…does this make us fiancees?" Haru asked in a quiet, playful tone as he played with the hair at the back of Makoto's neck, face pressed into his shoulder. Makoto held up his left hand to smile widely at the stem wrapped around his finger.

"Hm, if that's the case we will probably need to buy rings of a more sturdy material." Makoto joked back. Haru leaned back to look at Makoto, his face serious.

"Let's go tomorrow."

Makoto was shocked for a brief moment, then smiled and brushed his fingertips along Haru's cheek.

"I would love that." For a while they could only see each other's eyes and everything they held. Despite how sudden this was and how large it was to them, it felt natural.

The trance was broken when Haru glanced behind him for a moment.

"Makoto."

"Y-yes?" Haru pointed to the tall brick wall next the the park's sidewalk.

"Walk to that wall."

"Okay?" He did as he was told and paused to raise his eyebrows at Haru when they were there.

"Pin me to this wall." Haru stared at him calmly, as if he were talking about the weather. Makoto felt his face get hot, but moved his hands to Haru's thighs that were still around his waist so he could press Haru's back against the wall. Haru grabbed the back of Makoto's neck and pulled him in so their foreheads were touching. "Do I have to tell you what to do next?"

Haru's breath fanned over Makoto's lips causing his heart rate to pick up more, if it were possible. He shook his head, bangs rubbing against Haru's. Makoto watched blue eyes trace down to his lips and long black lashes slowly lower over them. And then their lips touched and it was soft and gentle and right.

Haru threaded his hands into Makoto's hair and tried to ask for more without having to separate. Makoto immediately responded by deepening the kiss, and soon they were losing track of time.

Haru let out a small breathy noise that caused Makoto to let out his own and move his hands up Haru's thighs to grip them tightly. Haru groaned lightly at that and Makoto froze. He pulled back and tried to drop Haru's legs, who only tightened them around Makoto's waist.

"I should…stop." Makoto said, as he tried to catch his breath. It was made difficult when Haru huffed and moved to kiss his neck.

"Haru…I-"

"You said you should stop."

"Haruuu…" The black-haired boy had no more time to argue when they heard kid's voices approaching. Haru finally dropped down off of his taller friend, who moved to rest his head on his arm against the wall. Haru couldn't resist smiling at his frazzled state.

"Let's head home." He grabbed Makoto's hand and laced their fingers together, leading them back toward his house, where they could be alone.

When they were about halfway there Haru was getting impatient and was itching to be close to Makoto again. Makoto must have felt the same because he stopped abruptly and tugged Haru by his hand backward into his chest. Makoto hugged him tightly and rested his cheek against Haru's hair. Haru sighed happily. A moment later Makoto interrupted the comfortable silence.

"Oh! Our neighbor just saw us."

"That old lady?"

"Haru!"

"Well, she has known us our whole lives, so it's only fair that we invite her to our wedding now."

"Haru!" Makoto started laughing. Haru liked being able to feel it against his back as well as ring out into the air. "Already making the plans, are you?"

"Mm. …Do you think your family would like it if I take your last name?" Haru felt Makoto's breathing halt.

"I…Yeah I think they really would. Is… is that what you want?"

"Yes." Haru felt Makoto press his smile into his neck and kiss there softly.

"I love you. I thought it would probably be okay to tell you that now, right?" Haru turned around so he could see Makoto's stupidly nervous face.

"Idiot. I love you, too." Makoto smiled that ridiculously blinding smile again, and all Haru wanted to do was kiss it off his face. So he snatched up Makoto's hand and started walking quickly again. "Home. Now."

Makoto laughed in response and squeezed his hand. Haru could get used to this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> this just spewed from my brain in a cheesy waterfall when I saw a fan art (that you can find on my blog under my fanfiction tag on tumblr)
> 
> ok do my typical smooching fics count as T or am i just being paranoid?? should small non-teens be reading about smooching?? ok, yeah probably being paranoid.
> 
> i'm also being paranoid about whether me posting all these fics at once will bother people??? can you be bothered by too much makoharu tho?


End file.
